


Gudao & His Servants

by Umbrelloid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, MILF, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Gudao summoned a MILFy Mordred, and he plans to push his new Servant to her limits...with a certain pink-haired boy's help.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.13 is out now!Check it out here.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Gudao & His Servants

Astolfo was lazily brushing his teeth, staring into his own tired eyes in the mirror when he heard the sound of voises raises in pleasure. He blinked, dropped his toothbrush in the sink, and swilled his mouth before stepping out into the corridor. “Master?” he called, peering up at the rapidly-thumping ceiling. The pink-haired boy stood in his pink, polka-dotted PJs, looking like a girl more than ever before, his eyes narrowed as he wondered just what his Master was doing…

Gudao groaned as he shunted his hips forward, ramming Mordred with all his might. The toned MILF was on all fours, drawing high-pitched gaps each time her Master’s cock rammed her pussy, making her back muscles tense under his hands. “Haahn!” she cried in bliss, eyes tilting back in their sockets, tongue spilling from her open maw in a moment of pure, unbridled ecstasy---! Before she withdrew her tongue and clenched her teeth tight, growling with dismay. How could she let herself lose control like this? Dumb-ass Mordred, what kind of Servant was she, losing her mind because of a little dick?

Of course, said dick wasn’t so ‘little’ as she might have liked. After her summoning, Mordred had been shocked to find herself gazing at a fat, throbbing monstercock as long and thick as her wrist. She’d gulped, drawn a breath to say something, and wound up spluttering and gagging on Gudao’s cock like an absolute whore as he grasped her blonde ponytail. Now he seemed intent on exploring every part of her body: her dense asscheeks rippled under his pounding hips, her breasts leapt and jiggled between her biceps, and her core clenched tight as he drilled against her inner walls. CLAP CLAP CLAP SLAP SLAP--! Once again Mordred felt her eyes rolling back, and once again she controlled herself, moaning despair as she realised just how far Gudao had driven her. She was supposed to be a warrior, not a cocksleeve. And yet, when she opened her mouth to protest, she heard herself say something completely different.

“That all you got, stud?” 

Gudao groaned and leaned over her, grasping her hair to yank her head sharply back. “Not by a long shot,” he said in a shaky voice, and started to fuck Mordred with redoubled vigor. She mewled as his hips battered her like a piston pump, milking her sopping pink pussy of its squirt. She squeezed her thighs together and bucked her hips, driving her belly down toward the bed as she hit a massive orgasm. Tears dribbling from her eyes, Mordred bit the bedsheets and trembled badly, her giant tits squished beneath her so they folded partway around her ribs, her pussy gripping, clenching, squirting…

Gudao spanked her ass. THWAP! She winced and shuddered as her fleshy shelves of asscheeks bounced around, only to re-enter the rhythm of his thrusts moments later, leaping in wide circles that brought them CLAPPing together. He beat her cheeks without mercy, growling as he advanced toward his own tremendous climax, gasping for breath--! This Servant was testing his limits more than any other. Mordred looked like she could take more than any other woman he’d met. Her sharply-chiselled abs, her overwhelming tits and ass… Was she some kind of sex goddess? The only way to find out was to pound her more, even beyond his own limits. Limits that were very quickly catching up on him, as he tossed back his head, buried his fingers in Mordred’s doughy asscheeks, and let the pleasure melt his brain.

“Haah--!” Gudao cried out as he exploded inside Mordred, gushing white seed into her womb by the cupful. Mordred could do little but press her face deeper into the bedsheets and murmur as her Master claimed her body, ‘sharing mana’ with the blonde MILF. “Y-You’re so much better than your mom,” he said in a breathy voice, reeling from the immense degree of pleasure boiling in his system.

The mention of Artoria made Mordred mad. Eyes sharpening to focus, she RAMMED her hips back and pushed up onto all fours, starting to fuck Gudao’s pelvis with all her power. He gasped as his back hit the headboard, pinned between Mordred’s thrashing hips and the wall. “What was that?” she growled between strained huffs and puffs. “Say that again, I dare you!”

“H-Hey!” Gudao cried. “I-I finished cumming! I— Nngh…!” His eyes blurred as she fucked him in the afterglow, taking advantage of his hyper-sensitive state to drill him into submission. Cum slopped down her thighs as her womb slowly drained, using his softening cock as a plunger to get it all out. Her asscheeks splattered sweat across his thighs and abs as she worked her core like a maddened bull, cracking the wood of the headboard, tearing the bedsheets with her nails!

“Fuck! You! You! Shitty! Master!” Mordred roared her insults, then gave a girly yelp as she hit another orgasm. She went cross-eyed, resting with Master flattened against the wall, a faint gurgle in her throat as her sopping pussy clenched and wrung his dick amidst its powerful folds. “Haahn…!”

“Nnngh…” Gudao twitched and trembled, helpless beneath his Servant’s overwhelming passion. His cock spasmed inside her, cumming on empty barrels, a burning tide of painful bliss washing over him. Mordred grinded her hips up and down in slow thrusts, making sure he knew who was on top. Her asscheeks squished across his pelvis while their joined sweat trickled down his legs, their groins bathing in abnormal heat.

Splrrrch… When Mordred finally deigned to rock forwards and release Gudao’s prick from her pussy’s red-hot entrapment, he gave a sigh of relief. She rested on her belly for a moment, huffing and puffing, then flipped onto her back and stared down at Gudao through the valley of her own cleavage, sweat droplets rolling down the smooth, heaving mounds of her giant tits. 

“Ha…haah… How d’you like that, ‘Master’?” Mordred asked in a low grumble, watching cum ooze from her stretched pussylips while Gudao sat stunned, his semi-flaccid cock twitching between his legs. Secure in her victory, Mordred smirked and licked her lips. “Maybe we’ll ride again sometime, but you’ve just proven you’re nothing special. You’re gonna have to work hard from here on out, or else I’ll be the one calling the shots.”

“…stolfo…” Gudao muttered.

“Huh? You need to speak up, ‘Master’, or else—”

A small hand grasped her hair and yanked it back. She found herself staring up into an adorable, girly, smiling face. Astolfo knelt at the end of the bed, holding Mordred’s hair in one hand and petting her cheek with the other. “Oh, she’s a cute one, Master!” he cried with delight. “Can we keep her? Huh? Can we?”

“Sure thing,” Gudao said exhaustedly, sliding off the bed and rising to his feet. “I just need…a short rest. Could you take over for me…?”

“Mm? Sure!” Astolfo grinned wide. “How about I get her cleaned up?”

“W-Wait, you shitty brat, what’re you—Nngh!” Mordred grunted as Astolfo yanked her hair, pulling her sharply to her feet and pressing her before him, bundling her toward the bathroom without room for complaint. Soon Mordred found herself standing naked in the shower, hugging one arm across her nipples and clenching her other fist ready to strike the pink-haired brat who dared boss her around. “Listen, girlie, I don’t know who you think you are, but—”

Astolfo dropped his PJ pants. Mordred stared blankly for a moment, then her eyes widened in fright. 

“Y-You’re a buhh…you’re a…”

“Yep, that’s right! I’m a Servant, just like you!” Astolfo chirped, missing the point entirely. A flaccid enormity hung between his smooth, slender thighs. He looked so much like a girl that the cock came as a shock, especially due to its size. Mordred had never seen a cock as big as Astolfo’s: it was a true monster, fat as his thigh and riddled with veins, yet as smooth and soft-looking as the rest of him. At least, until it started to grow hard. It swelled slowly upwards, fighting gravity just so it could stand – and as it rose, his enormous melon-like testicles became visible. Mordred flattened herself to the wall of the shower as he stepped in, his cockhead poking her knees, panting for air as he reached up over her shoulder…

And switched the shower on.

Hot water rushed over both their bodies. Mordred continued to huff and puff as the sweat and gunk of her sex with Gudao washed away. She struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. How could such a monstrous brute of an ogre-cock be attached to someone so sweet and feminine? Astolfo hummed and pressed a tiny hand on Mordred’s belly, making her groan as extra-thick dollops of splooge poured from her cunt over the bridge of his enormous dick. The shower water washed it away quickly enough, though.

“Could you turn around?” Astolfo purred.

Mordred tensed up and clenched her jaw. She knew what was about to happen, and she also knew there would be no escape. A soft, despairing croon rose in her throat as she turned around, flattening her tits against the tile wall, pressing her palms up against it. “J-Just be gentle--- Ah!” Her eyes shot wide open as Astolfo…began to scrub her back. He leaned against her, his cock protruding between her thighs, his smooth belly and chest nestled into the small of her back as he washed the sweat off of her.

“You’re gonna be Master’s new Servant?” Astolfo asked sweetly. “I know we’re gonna be great friends! I look forward to fighting together.”

Mordred’s heart was pounding in her chest. Could this boy really not understand the implications of being in the shower together. His innocence was almost infuriating. She looked down at the massive monstercock pressed against the shower wall, gulped, and looked back over her shoulder. “Uh…yeah, me too. It’s good to meet you, ah…”

“Astolfo!”

“I’m Mordred. Thanks for, uh, washing my back.”

“It’s okay! Thanks for polishing my cock!”

“Polishing—NNGHK!” Mordred’s eyes flew wide open, her mouth forming an ‘o’ of shock as Astolfo RAMMED his cock into her asshole. Schlorp. Her poor rim stretched far beyond its normal dimensions, gaped by the pink-haired boy’s abnormal prick. She couldn’t believe it. Was that thing actually inside her? Th-that wasn’t possible! It wasn’t…!

As Mordred started to gasp and whimper from the intense stretching, Astolfo peered down at her gaped asshole. His fingertips trickled along her rim, feeling just how tight he’d packed her rear. A giggle bubbled up from his chest, and then he curled his slender arms around Mordred’s waist and started to thrust. It was tough going at first: her core muscles squeezed unbearably tight, and even her asshole seemed to have some strength to it, protesting the petite boy’s ecstatic pumping. He crooned with delight: Mordred’s tight squeeze only made fucking her more pleasurable! “Haah, you’re so gorgeous, Mordred!” he cried happily. “And your guts are, hnn, so tight! I might have to steal you away from Master…”

Mordred cried out in pain as Astolfo drilled her asshole. She felt like her insides were being displaced by his dick surging up through her torso, and when she felt her stomach with a hand—Yep, that was definitely a bulge, lurching up and down as Astolfo thrashed his hips. He buried his mouth between her shoulderblades, kissing her skin as he ravaged her asshole with a sloppy slew of CLOP, CLOP, SCHLOP noises. His smooth balls swung between his thighs, batting his own perky asscheeks each time he smashed forwards and patting Mordred’s thighs when he pulled back. By now the bulge was nearly up to her chest, and she couldn’t believe the amount of stretch her body was undergoing. “Hahhn! Fuck! Fuck, you’re…way too big…!”

“Hey, thanks!” Astolfo chirped. “Mmn, I’m pretty huge, right? I love having my size complimented.”

“Th-that wasn’t a—hnngh!” Mordred went cross-eyed as he struck extra-deep, setting off a chain reaction that ended in her squirting herself silly, choking on her own pleasure, squirming and rocking in the depth of bliss. “Fuuuck…!”

“Mmngh! Hahhf!” Astolfo fucked her harder and faster by the second, and as the resistance of her bowels weakened, he showed her his true colours. His hips rushed back and forth several times per second, mashing her asscheeks under his slender hips, spanking her thighs with his pendulous balls. Astolfo was on a whole other level than Gudao. He was like some kind of miniature sex god, driving his cockhead from her colon all the way to her stomach, giving her a rush of sensation unlike anything else. Mordred gurgled as she came again, crossing her thighs and sliding her arms further up the wall, the tears on her cheeks quickly washed away by the shower--!

“Fuck! Fuck!” she snarled. “Gggaahh, it hurts--!”

“You need to behave more for Master,” Astolfo purred, resting a hand on his thrusting ass. Even though he was pounding her with blinding speed, his tone of voice was steady and unphased – as if he was barely trying. “I guess I can help you with that. Before long you’ll be his perfect pet, bowing to his every whim…”

“L-Like hell I will!” Mordred snapped, looking over her shoulder with violent rage. How could this little brat control her so easily? She had to pull this back, or else…or else she’d never be herself again! She planted her palms hard against the walls, cracking the tiles, and fought through her strain to RAM her hips back against Astoflo’s. He gasped at the sudden burst of strength from the toned MILF, forced back for a moment. He held onto her hips for dear life as they clobbered against him, making him gasp and whimper with pleasure. 

“O-Oh! Ahhn…”

“Take this! And this! Still feeling high and mighty?” Mordred shuddered and bowed her head, focusing entirely on her core and hips, bucking against Astolfo with all her might. Astolfo’s pink eyes flew back in his skull, his tongue slipping free as the pleasure baked his brain. “If you’re gonna cum, then cum!”

Astolfo did as he was told, groaning as he erupted inside Mordred – and in that instant, she realised her mistake. Astolfo’s load flooded her like a blast from a firehose, bloating her guts and stomach in a relentless tide. She clenched her jaw. Her cheeks swelled outwards. Cum sprayed from her nostrils in two powerful jets. Mordred watched the spray in disbelief, her face turning increasingly red as the pressure rose and her belly visibly swelled – before, finally, her mouth burst open and she puked pressure-pumps of semen all over the shower wall!

“Haahn! Y-You’re so cute when you’re fighting!” Astolfo cried, his voice trembling with bliss. He continued to shunt his hips back and forth even as he fired off giant spurts of cream, painting Mordred’s inside white. Packed to the brink, there was nothing Mordred could do but vent the pressures inside her, becoming a conduit for Astolfo’s ungodly load. 

“Bhuuuarrkkk!” Astolfo kept cumming for over thirty seconds, by which point he was panting and wheezing, his entire frame sagging weakly away from her body. His cock wrenched out of her in a soggy, slimy tide, and he leaned against the other wall, his taut chest heaving in and out with huge, desperate breaths of lust. He stared at Mordred’s body with love and desire, his pink eyes half-lidded, shoulders hiked high as the tension refused to leave his petite form. Mordred, meanwhile, slid down the shower wall to her knees, her face and tits sliding on the tiles, leaving a trail of spunk in her wake. She continued to spray jizz from both ends for a long minute, cum swirling down the drain as water poured over her twitching, trembling body. 

The bathroom door opened. Gudao stood in the threshold, fully recovered from his ordeal, his cock standing at full mast once again. “Are you two done?” he asked, staring at Astolfo and then at the gurgling, spitting wreck that was Mordred. 

“Master!” Astolfo crooned, stepping out of the shower, dripping wet and blushing brightly. “I tamed the beast for you.”

“Hggk…puah… Who’re you calling…a beast…?” Mordred wheezed. She gradually picked herself up off the floor and exited the shower, breathing heavily as she glared at the two hung studs. “You’ll…need to do a lot better than that to tame me…”

Astolfo and Gudao looked at each other, grinned evilly, and turned to Astolfo. She peered blearily at their rock-hard cocks, gulped, and then walked past them into the bedroom. Astolfo took a towel from the rack and followed, bumping hips with Gudao as he passed.

-

“Hrk, blk, blk, ghuk!” Mordred gagged on Gudao’s cock as he fucked her mouth hard and fast, squeezing her tits around his thrusting prick. Her eyes glared up at him ferociously, hatefully, angry at him and at herself for giving into this treatment. Even so, she couldn’t deny how fast her heart was beating, or the tingle in her groin as she tasted Gudao’s studly dick. Drool splattered from her mouth and roped from her chin, dangling onto her giant boobs and pooling in her cleavage. She’d never given paizuri before, but here she was, having her tits and mouth hammered at the same time. “Hrrgk, bhuk, ghuk, ghuk!”

“Listen to those noises,” Astolfo said, jerking his massive dick as he sat beside Mordred on the edge of the bed. He plunged a hand between her thick, muscular thighs and curled three fingers into her roughfucked pussy, masturbating her while she gargled and gagged on cock. Her legs spread wide, one thigh slinging across both of Astolfo’s. He giggled.

“Not bad,” said Gudao, “but I’m not convinced she can take us both at once. What do you think?”

“I don’t know about that,” Astolfo said, “but I’m excited to try!”

Mordred listened to all this with the same, furious expression on her face, her lips stretching on Gudao’s cock as she suckled a vacuum-seal. He squished her tits tighter together, flattening them around his dick until they all but engulfed every inch, burying the bottom half of her face in pillowy cleavage. He used her tits like a pussy, fucking them hard and fast, driving his hips at full-power. Each CLAP of his balls against her underboob sent a throb of pleasure throughout Mordred’s body not to mention Astolfo’s skilful fingers teasing her clit… She curled her toes and grumbled in a deep voice, annoyed by how much she was enjoying this.

“Switch over?” Astolfo crooned, but Gudao was far too immersed in Mordred’s maw to stop. The pink-haired boy huffed and rose, sidling up beside his Master so he could shove his cockhead into Mordred’s mouth alongside him. Her mouth stretched abnormally wide, eyes crossing and oozing tears as she stewed in the combined heat of the two massive cock. They thrusted against her tonsils, making her glug and gargle as their schlongs bent slightly on impact, Gudao fucking her tits while Astolfo’s was sheathed in both his wringing, stroking hands. Suddenly Mordred glarked as Gudao’s cock plunged down her gullet, and when he pulled back Astolfo lunged, stuffing her throat just as full. Her slim neck performed an obscene dance of bulges while she coughed and groaned around their pummelling fuckrods. Gudao released her tits, letting them bounce and wobble freely while he focused on fucking her face, curling her blonde hair around his fist. GLUK gluk gluk GLURK GLARK GACK! Soon their cocks were slathered in bubbly spit, all lubed up, sliding in and out of her throat with alternating strokes. Mordred was turning into a sloppy throat-toy, gagging and gargling while the two boys used her to their hearts’ content, her vision filled with their thrusting thighs and pelvises, their cocks emerging and vanishing under her nose. She wasn’t even allowed to breathe. Eventually Mordred passed out on their cocks, her eyes closing; even when Astolfo pried a lid open, she just stared blankly ahead. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and kept on fucking. Mordred was a Servant: she’d survive. GLUK GLUK GLUK GLUK GLUK--! Picking up the pace, the two boys gasped and moaned openly with pleasure, letting their voices free. Astolfo was the first to hit his climax, pursing his lips and slinging an arm around Gudao’s waist as he exploded in Mordred’s throat. He bottomed out inside her, driving his pelvis into her face and gurgling, blasting, spurting, spraying--! Her belly bloated around his massive load, her tight abs vanishing amidst the swell. Cum burbled from her asshole and drained into the bedsheets, bubbles of splooge bloating and bursting. As soon as Astolfo yanked his monstercock out of Mordred, he was replaced by Gudao, who grasped her ponytail and surged forth with all his power, SLAPPING his balls on her chin with a splattering spray of jizz and launching a tremendous load down into her stomach. She glurked and gurgled pitifully, twitching on his dick, held up by nothing but her ponytail. At last, he wrenched out of her too – and held her hair tightly as cum sprayed from her mouth in a frothing geyser.

Once her airways were cleared, Mordred wheezed for precious air. The focus retuned gradually to her eyes, and she stared at the two boys dully for a moment before scowling at them. 

Gudao gave her no time to think up an insult: he grabbed her thighs and pushed her onto her back, hauling her legs up in a mating press. He leaned on her muscly thighs like comfy platforms and drove his cock balls-deep in her cunt.

“No fair, Master!” Astolfo pouted as Gudao took first claim on Mordred’s pussy. The pink-haired boy clutched his aching cock, his lower lip protruding in protest as he watched the lurid display. Gudao made Mordred howl, fucking her with all his energy and body weight, lifting and dropping his hips with monstrous SCHLAPs. His cock dislodged leftover jizz from her cunt, making it pour down her asscheeks in a miniature waterfall while he worked his way toward another orgasm. 

“Nnngh…” Gudao rested his upper body upon Mordred’s, squishing her giant tits under his chest and kissing her forehead as he fucked her. She could do little more than moan in ecstasy, eyes rolling back in her head as his huge, studly cock plunged her pussy for all it was worth. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back, mewling as she hit another orgasm, and another, and another! Gudao’s cock never stopped thrusting, his balls never stopped slapping her asscheeks, and finally he—

Splrrrch! Gudao washed her womb with a fresh load of jizz, pumping her full as though he hadn’t blasted several loads already. Mordred looked like she was going crazy from the pleasure, her face a strained, trembling mask of bliss. When her tongue rolled from her open mouth, he licked it and grinned when she tried to kiss him.

“I think it’s working,” he said. 

Astolfo chuckled. “Guess she’s not so tough, after all!”

Astolfo’s tone pierced the fog of Mordred’s mind. She spat a wad of spunk down her chin and half-sat up beneath Gudao, glowering into his eyes. The hatred reflected in her expression blazed like an inferno, and it got Astolfo rock fucking hard. He hummed and clutched his dick desperately, spurting a thick rope of cream all over Mordred’s tits.

“M-Me next?” he huffed. Gudao held Mordred’s gaze for a long moment before pulling out – schlorrrp! – and slapping his cock on her thighs to wipe it clean. As her cunt oozed white slime, Astolfo mounted her face, pressing her back down onto the bed with his cockhead buried in her maw. She grunted and gagged on his massive cock, spluttering ropes of drool down his ultra-smooth, almost feminine shaft. Astolfo chewed his lip needily…and then RAMMED his hips down. Mordred GLARKed on his giant fuckrod, eyes rolling back as he started to fuck her throat without mercy. Gudao watch Astolfo’s ass go up and down, his hefty nuts jostling in their sack while his rod vanished and emerged from Mordred’s suckling lips. She grasped her own tits in a tight press, squishing their flanks outwards as she tried to brace her body and mind against the unbelievable facefuck. GLURK GLURK GLURRKCH--! Soon Astolfo had buried every inch of his dick down her gullet, smacking her chin with his tremendous nuts again and again, gasping with pleasure each time he punched the pit of her stomach. Mordred, meanwhile, choked and rasped on an insane degree of cock, spit-bubbles pouring down her chin as her moment of ferocity melted into a cock-induced daze. 

“Good,” Gudao panted. “I think it’s time to…finish her off, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master!” Astolfo chirped, then pitched forward and buried his hands in the bedsheets, starting to pound her throat with all the power in his petite, toned body. BLUKH GHUK GHUK GHAK GLOKK! Mordred couldn’t hope to handle so much cock thrusting in and out of her throat. Her eyes rolled all the way back, and she blacked out once again – just in time to receive the mother of all orgasms from Astolfo’s throbbing fuckrod. He whined as he exploded inside her, launching salvoes of fertile jizz into her stomach until it swelled and swelled! Mordred massaged her cunt with one hand while the other held Astolfo’s hip over her maw, gargling weakly, teetering on the edge of consciousness. Gudao watched as cum blasted from her asshole in a spluttering tide, signalling the end of Astolfo’s orgasm. He crooned and settled back on Mordred’s belly, letting his giant cock spill out of her inch by slimy inch. She gurgled and babbled on his dong as it withdrew, staring dimly at the ceiling – and when his cockhead finally popped out of her, she immediately hosed cum from her mouth and nostrils.

Gudao patted Astolfo’s head. The Servant crooned and nuzzled up into his palm, peering at him with delighted pink eyes. “Well, Master?” he asked, grinning rosily. “What’s the verdict? Does she stay?”

Gudao smirked. He was already getting hard again.


End file.
